Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite
Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite is a crossover fighting game developed by Capcom. It was released in September 2017 for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One and PC. Frank West is a playable character in the game. Role in Story Mode Infinite is the first game in series that has a proper story. After the Convergence, Frank West has heard about disappearances of people and varoius monster sightings. He starts looking into it and deducts that everything is happening within the A.I.M.BRELLA Corps. Facility. He spots Spider-Man and Chris and hides from them, but then is later caught by Spider-Man who knew he was being followed. Frank explains to Chris that this story could be the biggest of his career, but Chris rejects until Frank has said that he's not some kind of cub reporter and he "covered wars, y'know" and Chris lets him join. Dead Rising The version of Frank present in the game resembles his appearance in the first Dead Rising, like the previous game. For his Wave 1 costume, Frank wears a version of ProtoMan's armor as it is seen in the Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Unlike the original costume, he does not have a Mega Buster to wear on his right arm as he needs both hands to hold his camera. Gameplay : >''"Gimme a smile!!"'' : —Frank West, when selected in character select screen. Frank's gameplay is slightly changed from his Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 counterpart. Changes from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * A new hyper combo called "Say Cheese!" allows Frank to level up from 1 to 5 in an instant. * Frank now has a tripod that takes pictures for him, allowing Frank to pull off combos while the pictures are being taken in order to level him up in the middle of his attacks. If Frank does his "Bottoms up" move, the tripod can take 2 pictures instead of 1 in order to level up faster. * Frank has a new move called "Outside the box" a light version lets him swing a baseball bat, causing a knockback (Much like "Tools of Survival M" in UMvC3). A heavy version lets him put on a servbot helmet and dashes towards the enemy (4 hits with lvl. 1 to 3, 8 hits from lvl. 4 to onward.) Theme Song Frank West's theme is a remix of Adam MacIntyre's boss theme, "Adam (Crazy Clown)" from Dead Rising. Trivia *Frank's color alterations include one based on Abel from Street Fighter. *Frank's Level 3 is nod to Dead Rising 4/Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, where he can take a selfie with zombies. *Frank West, Spider-Man, Nemesis and Haggar were revealed on October 31, 2011 as the last two characters revealed. *One discrepancy with Frank's Wave 1 DLC costume(Protoman) is that the right arm was originally bare with the black sleeve of the undershirt exposed. To cover it up, Frank originally wore the Protoman Blaster and Shield. With this version, both of Frank's human hands are exposed in order to help him hold his camera while the armor piece from the other arm covering up the black shirt. Gallery See also * Lost Planet 2 * Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars External links * wikipedia:Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 References Category:Media